The Dream of Mirror World
by YoranLight
Summary: Selama ini Hinata selalu tidak percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu memendam perasaaannya pada Kageyama , memandang dari kejauhan. Akankah keadaan ini berubah ketika hinata berubah menjadi orang lain?


**The Dream of Mirror World.**

**Summary : Hinata selalu memendam perasaaannya, memandang Kageyama dari jauh. Akankah keadaan ini berubah ketika hinata berubah menjadi orang lain?**

**Pairing : Kagehina.**

**Warning : Boys Love. Intinya cowok x cowok. Yang ga suka hati-hati, nanti sakit kepala.  
**

Malam itu aku bermimpi aneh, cukup aneh untuk membuatku tersedak ketika terbangun. Aku melihat Kageyama, seorang diri berjalan jauh di depanku. Sekencang apapun aku berlari aku tak pernah bisa mengejarnya.

Kurentangkan tanganku agar dapat mencapainya tapi ia berada terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku, tanganku tak pernah bisa menggapainya. Aku mencoba memanggilnya. Tetapi suaraku membisu. Kulakukan segala cara agar dia menoleh kebelakang, menyadari keberadaanku. Hasilnya nihil.

Mimpi itu seperti memperlihatkan gambaran posisiku terhadap Kageyama. Aku selalu mengejarnya, mengamati langkahnya menapaki jalan menuju masa depan, perkembangannya yang luar biasa, sangat luar biasa hingga ia sulit untuk kugapai.

Saat menatap Kageyama aku selalu berfikir, bagaimana, seandainya saja aku bukan diriku. Bukan seseorang yang selalu mengejar sosoknya dari belakang, bukan juga orang yang berharap dapat berdiri disampingnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Jika itu terjadi bisakah aku terus ada disisinya? Bisakah aku menggandeng tangannya erat-erat agar ia tak bisa pergi dariku? Bisakah aku membuatnya bergantung padaku sampai ia merasa tak lagi bisa hidup tanpa kehadiranku disisinya?

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus menari-nari di dalam kepalaku, bergemuruh, seolah mencoba mendobrak keluar dari pikiranku. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku lelah. Aku lelah untuk terus berfikir dan berharap.

Saat mataku terbuka hal yang paling pertama kulihat adalah wajah cemas anggota klub voli. Wajah mereka seperti berharap agar aku cepat terbangun. Pemandangan dan suasana ini tidak asing bagiku, ini ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Hinata-chan! Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar, semuanya sangat khawatir. Kepalamu baik-baik saja? Ada bagian yang sakit?" Kiyoko-san membelai kepalaku dengan lembut, memastikan tidak ada luka parah di kepalaku.

Aku bangun, berusaha duduk. Sikap Kiyoko-san yang tidak biasa membuatku terkaget-kaget. "Kiyoko-san?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Akan kuambilkan kompres." Kata Kiyoko-san tersenyum.

Dalam kebingungan itu aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap mendapat penjelasan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Suga-senpai tampak lega, begitu juga dengan anggota klub voli lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah, kelihatannya kamu baik-baik saja. Hinata-chan." Kata Suga-senpai.

Aku pun semakin bingung, seingatku aku sedang berada di ruang klub, tertidur setelah berlatih terlalu bersemangat untuk pertandingan besok. Ketika tersadar aku justru berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Ini sangat aneh.

Lagipula, kenapa senpai memanggilku dengan embel-embel "chan"? Tidak biasanya. Karena itu panggilan untuk anak perempuan.

Apa Tsukishima berkerja sama dengan para senpai dan memakaikanku kostum aneh? Hm? Tapi hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku atau siapapun.

"Cermin! Berikan aku cermin! Ah, tidak kumohon tolong pinjamkan aku sebuah cermin." Pintaku dengan suara memelas.

Eh? Apa aku terkena flu? Suaraku terdengar rendah sekali. Pikirku dalam hati.

Naoya-senpai pergi ke sudut ruangan, mengambil kaca seukuran badan dan meletakkannya di sampingku. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Yang namanya anak perempuan itu memang selalu khawatir pada penampilannya ya."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Ada yang aneh dengan cermin ini, bayangan yang terpantul di cermin ini memang aku, tapi seperti bukan aku. Bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut kuncir kuda yang kelihatan bingung, sama seperti perasaanku sekarang.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Tanganku meraba-raba tubuhku sendiri, memastikan kalau ini cuma lelucon.

Aku menyentuh bagian bawah, ada yang hilang. Ya, ada yang hilang. Hilang! Bagian "itu" hilang?!

Dalam perasaan bingung aku meraba bagian atas, kecil, hampir tak ada. Tapi masih lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Cermin itu tidak berbohong. "Aku jadi perempuan?!" Suara yang keluar dari mulutku berbunyi lebih keras dari yang kurencanakan.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam dan saling berpandangan. Daichi-senpai bergerak cepat ke balik tirai. Menarik seseorang. "Hoi Kageyama! Kepala Hinata-chan jadi aneh! Lakukan sesuatu, ini semua salahmu! Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan manager kita?!" Omel Daichi-senpai.

Manager? Aku?

Kageyama keluar dari balik tirai, tampak panik. Bibirnya mengerucut dan ia tak berani menatap mataku. "Maaf. Maaf sudah menimpukmu dengan bola." Katanya dengan suara super pelan. Ia membungkuk, menunjukkan penyesalannya.

Aku menelan ludah kuat-kuat. Kageyama minta maaf?! Padaku?! Sang raja minta maaf penuh penyesalan padaku?! Ditambah lagi ia membungkuk padaku?! Ia tidak meminta maaf dengan wajah super datar seolah kesalahannya itu tidak seberapa seperti biasa. Mustahil!

Aku terdiam mematung menyaksikan peristiwa yang tidak akan penah terjadi padaku meski sudah hidup seribu tahun.

**...**

Hari ini latihan dimulai seperti biasa. Yang membedakan adalah aku tidak ikut di dalamnya. Berapa kalipun becermin aku memang seorang anak perempuan, lebih tepatnya aku menjadi anak perempuan.

Tidak ada yang menganggap bahwa hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang aneh. Semua orang di sekelilingku, keluargaku, teman sekelas, maupun anggota klub ini berfikir kalau sejak dulu aku memang seorang anak perempuan. Termasuk Kageyama.

Hanya saja, fakta ini tidak terlalu membuatku senang. Keinginanku untuk menjadi orang lain memang terwujud. Tapi perubahan yang ada tidak membuatku merasa senang. Terutama perubahan sikap Kageyama padaku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ia justru semakin jauh.

"Hinata, apa ada air minum?"

Suara Kageyama membuyarkan lamunanku. "A..Ada! tunggu sebentar! Ini!" Kataku dengan suara nyaring.

Kageyama terlihat keheranan. "Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Eh? Kepala? Kepalaku? Tidak.. tidak masalah.. aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Anu…Ka..Kageyama, setelah ini apa kamu mau latihan bersama?" Tanyaku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kami untuk latihan lagi setelah kegiatan klub selesai hingga matahari hampir tenggelam. Setelahnya kami akan pulang bersama.

Kageyama menatapku lagi, kali ini lebih keheranan. "Tidak perlu, itu bukan tugas seorang manager. Kau pulang saja, aku bisa berlatih sendirian." Katanya sambil berjalan menjauh.

Kageyama kembali kelapangan untuk berlatih bersama anggota klub lainnya. Sementara aku masih terdiam memikirkan penolakannya barusan. Hatiku terasa sakit.

Wajar saja kan? Tidak ada gunanya berlatih dengan diriku yang sekarang. Meski aku berubah menjadi sosok yang kuinginkan Kageyama justru semakin sulit di raih. Aku yang sekarang hanya bisa menatapnya dari pinggir lapangan. Aku tak bisa masuk ke dalam dunianya.

Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin berada dalam satu lapangan dengannya. Bekerja sama berusaha meraih kemenangan. Dan bersorak bersama ketika tim kami memperoleh kemenangan.

Cermin akan menampilkan bayangan sebenarnya yang terlihat dari orang yang berdiri di depannya. Tapi cermin juga akan menampilkan bayangan yang berlawanan arah dengan bayangan nyata.

Saat ini aku hanya berfikir untuk mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula.

"Hitana-chan awas!"

Aku mendengar teriakan Tanaka-senpai dari jauh. Bayangan benda berbentuk bulat, sepertinya bola voli, terbang ke arahku dengan kecepatan suara. Tanpa sempat menghindar benda itu menghantam kepalaku dengan telak dan keras hingga aku terjungkir ke belakang. Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Dalam kegelapan itu terdengar bunyi kaca yang pecah. Dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Suara yang sangat kukenal, suara Kageyama.

"Hinata bodoh! Buka Matamu!" Saat tersadar aku melihat wajah Kageyama sangat dekat denganku. Wajahnya panik.

"He? Kageyama?!" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa kamu tidur disini Hinata bodoh?!" Marah Kageyama.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, ini ruang ganti klub, aku kembali. Syukurlah semua itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Meskipun aku merasa mimpi itu terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi.

Saat tersadar sepenuhnya aku terbelalak melihat ke sekelilingku. Keadaan di ruangan ini sangat kacau. Banyak kardus-kardus yang berserakan dimana-mana. Di sampingku ada pecahan kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping.

Sepertinya barang-barang yang ada di atas loker berjatuhan ke lantai karena terguncang. Mungkin aku tidak sengaja menendang loker ketika aku tertidur. Kalau sampai barang-barang itu sampai menimpaku aku bisa mati. Apalagi ada beberapa benda tajam di sana seperti gunting, cutter, dan sebagainya.

"Kau yang menolongku Kageyama?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kageyama memandangku dengan tatapannya yang seram. Dia marah. Mungkin saja ia terluka karena melindungiku. Dan sekarang ia akan menyalahkan aku karena perbuatanku yang ceroboh.

"Maaf , tuan Kageyama!"

"Aku bukan tuanmu Hinata bodoh! Kamu hampir saja mati tau! Jadi, kau terlalu bersemangat dan berakhir tidur disini? Kau ini bodoh atau apa Hinata bodoh?" Katanya dengan nada mengejek. Kageyama mengataiku bodoh berulang-ulang.

Karena aku mengerti betul kalau ini semua karena kecerobohanku aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Meski kupikir ia tidak jauh berbeda denganku, terlalu bersemangat untuk pertandingan besok. Akukan latihan bersama dengannya!

"Kalau sudah sadar ayo pulang. Kita akan merapikan kekacauan yang kau buat besok pagi. Senpai pasti akan memarahiku kalau aku tidak membantumu." Kata Kageyama.

Kageyama berdiri. Membuka loker milikknya dan mengambil tasnya, bersiap untuk segera pulang. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Diperjalanan pulang kami tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Aku hanya memandang sosoknya yang berjalan di depanku. Entah kenapa hal ini membuatku teringat dengan mimpi yang baru saja kualami.

Meski sudah tiba di persimpangan jalan yang akan memisahkan kami, tak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut Kageyama. Apa ia masih marah padaku?

"Tentang hal tadi. Aku minta maaf, tapi terimakasih karena sudah menolongku." Ujarku sambil setengah membugkuk.

"Kamu hampir membuatku jantungan Hinata bodoh! Jangan pernah melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu lagi." Kageyama memelukku. Ekspresinya berbeda dengan biasanya. Ia serius dengan perkatannya, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku.

Pelukannya terasa nyaman. Saat ini wajahku pasti merah padam. Rasanya semua perasaan yang selama ini kupendam akan tumpah keluar dari wadahnya begitu saja.

"Kageyama."

"Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh ada disampingmu?"

"Ha?"

"Ma…maksudku apa boleh orang sepertiku berada disisimu?" Tanyaku tergagap. Aku sendiri tak menyangka pertanyaan itu bisa keluar dari mulutku. Ini semua karena Kageyama memelukku tadi.

Kageyama hanya terdiam. Melepas pelukannya dan menatapku tajam. Dia marah lagi padaku?

"A…ku…aku hanya bertanya saja tidak perlu dijawab kalau kau tidak mau…" Aku memalingkan wajah, rasanya berat untuk menatap matanya sekarang. Pertanyaanku mungkin membuatnya marah atau jijik.

"Hoi Hinata."

Aku tak segera menjawab, aku takut menatap wajahnya. "Lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan!"

"…Hinata bodoh lihat kesini!" Suara Kageyama terdengar kesal. Aku semakin ketakutan.

Kageyama melengos, ia mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajahku agar aku menatap matanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Mata kami bertemu. Kageyama semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mencium bibirku. Lagi, dan lagi.

Wajahku semakin terasa panas, bersemu merah. Akal sehatku buyar. Kakiku lemas, kehilangan tenaga, Aku jatuh terduduk. Tak menyangka Kageyama akan berbuat seperti itu.

"Sial! Kenapa kamu harus bertanya begitu Hinata bodoh? Pakai otakmu!" Gerutunya.

Wajah Kageyama juga bersemu merah, ia memegangi wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan hal itu. Setelah itu ia berbalik, memunggungiku. Aku bisa melihat punngungnya yang bergetar dan kupingnya yang memerah. Aku terpana melihatnya. Bibirku terasa aneh, aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku.

Kageyama menoleh padaku, wajahnya masih merah padam. "Memangnya selama ini siapa orang yang selalu ada disisiku Hinata bodoh!" Teriaknya lantang.

Kageyama berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terpana dengan kata-katanya. Setelah melangkah beberapa langkah Kageyama berhenti. Ia kembali menoleh padaku, tapi kali ini ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dengan wajahnya yang masih tersipu. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, kau terluka bukan?"

Aku tersenyum, sangat senang. Aku segera berdiri dan berlari menyambut uluran tangannya. Di dalam mimpiku aku selalu ingin menggapai tangan ini. Berkali-kali hingga aku hampir tidak percaya kalau saat ini aku bisa menggapainya.

Setelah ini, mungkin aku tak akan pernah lagi menemui mimpi itu lagi. Aku tak akan berandai-andai untuk menjadi orang lain lagi.

Karena setelah ini, mimpiku malam ini dan malam-malam berikutnya akan selalu diisi dengan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Aku akan memimpikan tibanya hari dimana tangan ini tak akan pernah lagi berpisah darinya. Hari dimana kami akan selalu berjalan beriringan, tersenyum bersama. Aku akan terus bersamanya sejak kemarin, hari ini, besok, dan masa yang akan datang.

###

Ini pertama kali nya aku mencoba membuat ff, jadi harap maklum bila banyak kesalahan dalam ff ini.

Karena itu aku berharap para readers mw memberi komentar supaya aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku.

Review, please...

Terimakasih.


End file.
